There's Always a Reason
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: The impossible happens, and Seth imprints on Renesmee! How will Jacob react when he finds out? Will he understand or will Seth be dead meat? Now it's up to Nessie to decide: who does she love more? Jacob/Nessie Seth/Nessie R
1. The Beginning of the Problems

I was walking home, soaked on my backside. I was pushed into a puddle which was really more like a lake by none other then Paul. When I reached my house I looked over at the driveway and saw a parked motorcycle.

_"Huh. Jake must be here...." _I thought with a heavy sigh, this had been a hard week. Sam had me running double patrols every night and being pushed into a puddle hadn't made things any better.

I walked inside head down hoping that I could just walk to my room without being noticed.  
" Whoa! Seth did you go swimming?!" Jacob joked which got everyone's attention

"Seth Clearwater! You know better then to go swimming in your clothes!" Paul exclaimed, while everyone else laughed. I knew it was a joke but it didn't seem like it. I was cold despite the fact that I run a temperature of 108 degrees these days.

"Seth?...are you crying?" I head Leah asks as she took a couple steps towards me.  
N-no...." I answered in a cracked voice. I suddenly felt the droplets for water rolling down my cheeks.

"Shhh...come on, let's get ya some DRY clothes before mom thinks one of us wet on the carpet" Leah said, she was at least trying to make me feel better, which for her was odd but I didn't hate it at all. I welcomed it.

I felt the others getting up, walking towards me. "Hey man! I didn't...." Paul started but I felt such anger inside of me as soon as I heard his voice.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted as more tears began to fall down my face. Leah hurried me out of the room and into the kitchen corner.

Lpov

"Ignore those fucktards Sethiekins!" I said trying my best to make him feel better.

"Says you, Leah you've got something against everyone, you can ignore people without a problem....I can't" Seth said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Okay. I'll bring you upstairs so can...dry off" I said "And if those bastards give you any crap, they won't be walking for the next lil while" I told him which made him smile. Seth is one of the ONLY people I think are worthy of getting cared for by me, plus he's my little brother so I had to take care of him.

Jpov

I looked over at Seth as him and Leah walked up the stairs. _"Probably to go get some dry clothes" _I thought as I looked over at Paul who was beside Embry watching who knows what.

"So why did ya push Seth into a puddle again Paul?" I asked pretty confused.

"Well he said was thirsty and then there happened to be a puddle like right beside him!" Paul answered with a smile before turning back to the T.V. I rolled my eyes, there's never a reason. I got off the couch and walked over to the stairs and leaned over the railing waiting for Leah and Seth.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Me and Seth were just walking around La Push, I felt like Seth really needed someone to talk to.

"So Seth …… are you ok now?" I asked, poor kid he shouldn't have to work his hard.

" Just wonderful……." Seth sighed

"Seth don't worry about Paul" I said and watched Seth rolling his eyes.

"I really wish I didn't have to be on patrol tonight, I mean I don't mind but I'm dead tired" Seth said. I could tell he was tired; he didn't have any bags under his eyes but just from the way his eyes looked and how his voice came out you could just tell.

"Make something up" I told him and almost laughed at the expression on his face.

"What I mean is, just pretend your sick" I told him showing a slight smirk.

"I can't get sick! Werewolf thing" he said and he had a point there.

Spov

I was pretty grateful for Jake's help in all this. I really didn't want to have to go on patrol tonight; I really wasn't in the mood. " I know, I know Seth, but you could just fake it. Tell Sam while you were upstairs with Leah you got sick, he'll know what ya mean" Jacob told me.

" Ha! Wonder if he'll believe it!" I laughed at this as me and Jacob neared the woods at first beach. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming up from behind us.

" Who do you think will believe your sick? The voice asked

**A/N: Ok that was my first chapter, reviews are welcome!!!**

**-A.L.411**


	2. Excuse Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of**

**the characters in it for that matter.**

"Who won't believe your sick?" asked a voice not too far behind me and Jake. It took me a second to figure out who it was, and when I figured that out it sent shivers down my back.

It was Sam.

"Oh hey there Sam! Me and Seth were just joking around there right Seth?" Jacob elbowed me in the ribs.

"Yes, just joking about the whole patrol thing" I said back. Sam didn't look like he was buying any of it. I wasn't surprised he probably heard half of this whole conversation

"Go run patrol Seth" Sam told me, well I guess you could say ordered me to. Tonight of all nights I really didn't care about running patrols. I just wanted to stay at home on the couch and watch whatever was on TV with Leah making a comment every 20 seconds.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, I couldn't believe I did but I asked him.

"Just go and get it over with I'll come that should make a lot more fun" Jacob said while smiling at me. I guess you could say that's what I liked about him; he was a nice guy and was there when you really needed him and made my mood slightly better.

"Ok, let's go Jake" I said as I phased into my wolf form.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wanna run over to the Cullen's?" Jacob asked after about 20 minutes of running.

"Sure why not" I agreed, I liked going over to the Cullen's even if they did smell bad. Jacob and I had walked, yes walked up to the Cullen's.

"Hello Seth, Jacob" Edward said to us. No doubt he knew we were coming, my answer was confirmed by his smile. "JACOB!" called Renseme's voice as she ran to the steps down them and to Jacob.

I suddenly felt a bit odd. When Renseme had ran out onto the steps I suddenly felt something for her. Edward looked at me with a confused look. _Edward, can I talk to you alone?_ I asked him he nodded as I followed him inside was greeted by Bella and the blond female.

(Edward)

Seth and I walked into my room, the only place where privacy existed anymore. "So what's this about my daughter you were thinking?" I asked him, his head shot right up as he looked at me.

"I have no idea! I mean Jacob imprinted on her and I was fine with that, happy for him that he found someone, but tonight I felt like he shouldn't be her's not him of all people." He told me, he was absolutely panicked I didn't need Jazz here to tell me that.

"Seth I think you may have… how can I say this in a way where you won't go in full panic mode…" I started as I was looking towards the stairs where Jacob and Bella were playing with Nessie and Rosalie was just watching them and the T.V waiting until Jacob would leave.

"Will you please claim yourselves down! I can feel your emotions and I really don't like them!" Jasper yelled from down the hall. I hadn't the slightest idea he was even home. I rolled my eyes, out of all of us he had to be the most moody and emotional vampire I have ever met. Though I couldn't blame he had to feel everyone's emotions around him.

"Ok Seth like I was saying I think that there is a possibility that you have fallen for Renseme" I said and lightly chuckled as his thoughts were everywhere at the moment.

"You mean….I. _imprinted_ on Renseme!?" He got out.

Please Please Review!

Thx x1000

A.L.411


	3. Peeping Tom & The Big Bomb

**A/N: Hey guys, I forgot to mention, in my story, Renesmee's about 6 (physically16) And also, Seth isn't over at the Cullen's often.**

(Jacob)

I thought I had heard something about Renesmee and then something about imprinting. I motioned for Renesmee to follow me, and decided to do some investigating. We walked up to Edward's room and leaned close to the door.

" Well, well what do we have here?" I whipped around to see Jasper, the blond slightly abnormal vampire of the bunch.

"A PEEPING TOM!" Emmett joked over-loudly.

"Yeah, Emmett, I so can't tell what you're trying to do." I whispered sarcastically.

"Well someone doesn't notice the obvious like Leah" Jasper replied like a smart ass. Well… his ass _better _be smart or it's gonna have a meeting with a friend of mine named Boot.

Nessie rolled her eyes, just like her dad does.

"Guys, shut up" she said quietly and listened closely.

"I can't believe this is happening!" we heard Seth exclaim from inside the room.

"One second Seth" Edward said and the next thing we knew the door was opening.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Edward asked, confused.

Renesmee started walking beyond us. "I'm just going to my room, Dad." She joked.

"You're room is in the cottage, Nessie." He declared, like those guys in medieval times.

"I think you may have lost your mind." She laughed, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… I think I saw it over there," Emmett said, pointing to the living room, "right next to Jasper's emotions."

Jasper glared at him and smacked Emmett upside the head.

"Scrawny little vampire, you cannot harm me!" Emmett sarcastically boasted.

Jasper turned around and walked away, leaving Emmett and Jacob with the responsibility of dealing with Edward.

"Someone's 'VMS'ing." Emmett muttered under his breath. **(A/N: Vampire Mood Swings)**

"So, anyone care to explain what's going on here?" Edward asked eyeing me and Emmett.

"No I don't really care that much" Emmett said, smirking

"Yeah, you're the mind reader, shouldn't you already know what's going on?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Damn it! It was rubbing off on me, now!

We all heard a crash, as Emmett's face turned from joking to pissed.

"Don't worry, Emmett! I only broke one thing!!" Jasper called. I could hear smiling in his voice.

"Damn it! That insignificant mouse is my room! PREPARE TO FACE YOUR DOOM!" Emmet yelled as he ran off.

I turned to face Edward and gulped.

"Afraid?" Edward teased.

"Slightly." I answered.

"Jacob, I think there's something we need to discuss." Edward's tone suddenly turned from soft to serious.

"Um… alright?" I half-agreed.

He led me to the window of his room, as we walked passed Seth, practically curled into a ball; head in his hands. We jumped out into the pool of green below us. When we landed, he sighed.

"Jacob… this isn't necessarily the easiest thing to say, especially since you're so protective of her," He began. I stiffened. Was Renesmee in danger? My expression must have changed drastically.

"She's not in danger, Jacob. But if you take this the wrong way, Seth could be."

I was confused. What did Seth have to do with this?

"This is going to be hard to take in… but Seth has finally imprinted."

"Oh, that's awesome! But why do you think I'd think it's a bad thing?"

"Well, he imprinted on… Renesmee." He said flatly.

I shook my head. "_WHAT!?_" I snarled.

**Ha, thanks for reading guys! Don't you LOOOVE cliff hangers? And also, extra thanks to Xrizz, another fanfic user, for sitting down with me and helping me write this chapter.**

**Xrizz: Litterally, sitting beside her. Check out my page (and my Jacob/Nessie story "Always, All Ways".**

**AnimeLover411: *rolls eyes* Only you would advertise your story.**

**Xrizz: :P**


	4. Mixed feelings and No understanding

**A/N: Hey I have decided to update**

**Again this time with and without Xrizz.**

**She's here but at he same time she's**

**Not. Hope you like it thought of the whole thing**

**During breakfast (do not ask what happened: D)**

(Jacob)

Shock. Total utter shock is what I felt right now, how could Seth of all people imprint on Nessie, My Nessie!

"I was thinking the same thing when he had told me about it." Edward said as we had slowed to a walk.

"He can't believe it either; he's rather upset about it. He knows that you've already imprinted on her." Edward continued looking at the ground. I wrapped my head around this. I know I shouldn't be mad at Seth for something he can't control, but I was. Just thinking if all this was giving me a damn headache!

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. I swear that NOONE in the Cullen family besides him and Renesmee do that. "What's so funny?" I asked beginning to glare at him just like Leah does, but I did it in a more MANLY way.

"Your thoughts are oh and by the way Jasper, Bella, Alice and Rosalie do the while rolling their eyes thing just like me and Renesmee"he said as we kept walking. I wanted to head back, not to my house no way but to the Cullen's.

"Yes we should head back" Edward answered the thought in my head.

(Jasper)

"I thought I was supposed to prepare for my doom!" I mocked Emmett who was now stuck helping Esme clean the house! I smirked, Emmett cleaning the house oh wow that was something you never saw.

"Just wait Jasper, just wait" He warned looking serious, a first for Emmett. At least when he was with me joking around, making bets and all that.

"I'll be waiting, oh and Edward is coming in with Jacob Seth, so just stay here instead of running off to Edward's room" I said as Jacob and Edward walked into the living room. I could feel the anger coming off of Jacob as soon as he came near the steps. I knew what he was going to do and I didn't like it one bit.

"Jacob, wait……" Seth began but Jacob interrupted

"No Seth! How could you do this! I thought we were friends!" Jacob shouted while I covered Nessie's ears, she already had to see this; she shouldn't have to hear it too.

"Well I could you just proved it huh, you're just some kid! I hate you Seth Clearwater!" he shouted as he began to tremble and soon ran out the door into the woods.

I looked over at Seth he was shocked, I was too I mean Jacob did even give the guy a chance to explain himself and Nessie looks a bit scared of what she just saw. I did my best to calm them both down.

"Someone is pissed" Emmett commented

"Thank-you caption obvious!" I said sarcastically as Edward was about to say something I butted in. I wouldn't normally do this I mean in this family Edward was one of the people who has the most authority and I was always abit too scared to ever interrupt him.

"Listen Seth this isn't in anyway your fault. It's not your fault that you happened to imprint on Nessie" I told him before remembering that Renesmee had no idea about this.

I could feel her waves of confusion and small burst of shock before she got up. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back soon" she said as she walked out the door and into the woods.

I continued with what I was saying " It's in no way your fault nor problem if he can't handle it like a grown man he's supposed to be and act like a child about this" I finished and when I looked at Edward a saw a slight smile.

"I'm sorry but did Jasper, the quiet shy one just interrupt the Edward Cullen?" Emmett asked and gasped.

"You say that like it's a shocking thing," Edward said "I don't mind it, it's just about time he talked with his own kind of authority"

"So what are we going to do with Jacob? I think I have to agree with Jasper over here on this, Jacob had no right to get all mad at Seth" Alice chimed in as she made room for her small frame in my arms. I whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and Edward cover his eyes.

"Well I might have to say otherwise. Don't get me wrong Seth I have nothing against you, you're a pretty good guy for a werewolf, but I was in Jacob's head and he didn't want to blow up on you like that but he does have a strong connection towards Renesmee" Edward said

"I have to also agree with Edward Seth" Bella said. I was shocked at this yes, wasn't she the one who said for Jacob to stay away from Nessie?

" Well I'm with Jazz on this one, come on Jacob didn't even give Seth the 1minute to explain he just shouted at him like he was some idiot" Emmett joined in Esme had left the room. I did not blame her she isn't one for fights and unless we all started to fight each other she wouldn't be coming back.

" I don't think Jacob should have been shouting like that in front of Nessie and I also think that she didn't have to hear of this from JASPER" She spat my name and for that I made her feel all guilty.

"JASPER CUT IT OUT!" She shouted and so I did, but only because I didn't want to upset Esme by having me and Rosalie fight here. We could always do that outside. Edward chuckled softly.

"Well I couldn't explain it any way else and plus wasn't she going to find out at one point, it's not as if I was saying anyway was wrong with what she had heard" I defended myself while Alice continued to play with my shirt; she apparently thought it didn't suit me so I should take it off.

We all stayed silent Seth had his head in his hands and was worried, confused and mostly hurt by Jacob's words.

(Nessie)

I decided to walk near my home, the cottage. _Imprinted?_ I rolled the word a million time in my mind. I felt bad for Seth because Jacob said very mean things to him, but at the same time I wasn't dumb and knew that imprinting meant that both Jacob Black the guy I've been with for a while now and Seth Clearwater the boy I just met. I like them both a lot and now because of me they hated each other. I ruined their packship. They were best friends before me.

I hated the very thought of having to choose between them, I like them both. Why before Jacob had come me and Seth were talking with each other and laughing. Now I had to decide which wolf boy I like more. Jacob or Seth.

Suddenly as I sat down on the steps of our cottage I heard a low rustling in the bushes…

**A/N: Heyy! Well this amounted to like 4pages. Yes I have changed my name to DarkAngelz200 because I just felt like it :D I liked my old pen name but I thought that I should change it. Try something new. Hope you liked this chapter, worked real hard with Xrizz(on the phone) on this!**

**-D.A.200**


	5. The Reality Check

(Nessie)

I turned my head and slightly bared my teeth at the sudden noise. It was a vampire that much I was clear on. The vampire came out of the bushes and I was shocked, yet relived it was my uncle Jazz.

"Hey Jasper" I said and turned back to looking at my feet.

"Okay what's wrong?" He asked smiling and sitting beside me, making my emotions makes a bit more sense.

"It's my fault, I know what imprinting is and it means that both Seth and Jacob love me! Now I have to choose who I love more and I don't want to, because of me Jacob hates Seth and doesn't want to be his friend again. It's my fault Jasper!" I shouted the last part. That's just how upset I was at this.

"Seth is thinking the same thing, well almost. Listen Nessie you don't have to choose right now you have many years to make your decision. Right now Jacob is mad because this is the first time two people have imprinted on the same person and he isn't too sure on how this is going to turn out. He has reason to be upset by this of course but the way he acted was not necessary." He told me and it made me feel better to know that it wasn't really my fault, I couldn't control imprinting and they would have to sort this out with each other.

"Well I'll just leave you so you can have some alone time Nessie" He said with a smile and ran back towards the house.

"What's a half vampire half human supposed to do in this situation?" I asked myself over and over again before lying on my back and looking up at the clouds.

I'll figure it out.

(Leah)

I was on patrol filling in for Jacob because he and Seth had run off to the Cullen's. Oh joy! As I was running I heard another wolf phasing and running pretty fast, and was angry.

Before I had time to think of whom it was they hit me, from the side knocking me into a tree at like 90mph.

I growled that fucking hurt I was going to tear that wolf to damn fucking shreds! I looked up the wolf was standing right there looking at me.

"_Leah"_

"_Jacob! What the hell was that for! Couldn't you watch where you were going you dumbass?" I yelled at him getting up_

"_Sorry bitchy-wolf" he shot back, I immediately heard his thoughts about Seth and ducked my head._

"_He imprinted on that mutant spawn" it wasn't a question, it was a statement_

"_Yes and shut up don't call her that! Listen Lee how about you go sort this out with him…I'll take over your patrol" He said and with that I phased in the trees put my clothes on and ran out._

(Alice)

Jasper still wasn't back yet. I sighed; I was bored out of my gifted mind!

We were all on different sides of the story and Bella wouldn't even talk to me!

"Bella why won't you talk to me? What did I do wrong again?" I asked for the 100th time. She just looked at me as if I should know the answer, hello I'm not Edward! I can't read minds

Edward gave me a look of confusion and a look that put Bella's look to shame.

"What's there to talk about fortune teller?" Bella shot at me wait what did she just called me!?

"Don't call me that! Cause I can think of a couple names to call you!" I

shouted at her before a knock came at our door. Edward got up to answer it and before he opened the door I already knew who it was_._

Leah.

(Leah)

When the mind reading leech opened the door he looked utterly surprised at me coming to his house. If it wasn't for Seth I wouldn't be here.

"I'm here to see my brother" I told him as he stepped aside

"Leah? What are you doing here?" Seth asked, I let out something that sounded like a gasp but a small one when I saw how miserable he happened to look

"Yeah it's me come we got to uhhhh go somewhere_" _I told him in a rush as I pulled him off the couch and into the woods. I old him to phase and wouldn't think anything until I found Jacob Black.

"Oh come on Leah! I don't want to see him! He's just going to yell at me again" Seth whined, he had decided to phase out of his wolf form and was not only wear a pair of jeans an running shoes.

"I don't care about that right now Seth and if he's going to do anything to you he'll have to talk it out with me first" I told him, I swear sometimes Seth and Jacob and the rest of the pack could act like 5year olds! Now I understood why Quil loved being with Claire other then the whole imprinting thing, they were so much alike!

I finally found what I was looking for Jacob was just sitting on the grass doing nothing but looking at the sky. He noticed me and Seth coming and that's why he didn't move, He knew I was going to give me shit if he did.

"Jacob Black phase into your damn human form now!" I shouted at him as he got up and phases in the bushes thankfully I wasn't in the mood to see a naked boy right now.

- - (5minutes)----

I had Seth and Jacob standing facing each other if I was going to talk ANY sense into them this was the right way to do it.

"Jacob" I said and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Seth" I said and did the same thing

"Now that was what I like to call a realty check! Listen you two I know that you've both imprinted on the same girl but you know what while you're too busy feeling sorry for yourselves she's out there confused and shocked about this! Guys I know that you both like her and obviously wouldn't share her with someone else but right now you should her decide this because in the end it's about what makes her happy isn't it" I stated and had a look at their faces.

"I'm going back home so that you tow idiots can sort the rest of this out yourselves!" I told them and with that I broke into a run back toward the house.

(Seth)

I thought about what Leah had just said and she was right it was hurting Nessie more then it was hurting me or Jacob.

"She's right you know" I said

"For once your sister is right…too bad that will never happen ever again" Jacob sighed and smiled at me.

"Wanna go back to the Cullen's? Get this worked out with Nessie?" I asked and he nodded so with that we ran over to the Cullen's this was up to Nessie not us.

**End.**

**Yayz! Well this was a hard chapter to write, it was believe me it took me 3 days to put it all together! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-D.A.200**


	6. We have got some explaining to do

**Xrizz: after reading the last chapter, I feel obliged to assist DarkAngelz200 in her time of need. Grammatical need. LUL! So I will be sitting here next to her, burning holes into the back of her head when she makes mistakes. :D**

**DarkAngelz200: You're so mean to me. ******

Jacob's POV

We made our way to the Cullen's, prepping ourselves for the lecture that was soon to come. I hoped Edward would listen to my thoughts first.

Seth looked uneasy. I think he felt the same way. Now that I think about it, I had been a bit… uh… _territorial._ But I couldn't help it, an imprint is an imprint. Unbreakable. When you imprint, you feel the need to protect the person from anything; and I guess this situation was something I didn't necessarily want to expose her too.

It was one of the hardest things to endure; I mean, I was planning on telling Nessie about the imprint soon. Now _we'd _have to tell her.

As we walked up to the house, we saw the Cullen's split into two groups on either side of the room. Edward and Bella were on one side, Alice Emmett and Blondie on the other. Alice and Bella kept shooting each other dirty looks. I could already tell what this was about.

"Um," Seth interrupted the feud. Everyone turned their heads toward us, the two groups taking their respectful places next to us.

"Wait, we're not on different sides anymore," I tried to explain. Edward took a step back, and I thought he was the only one who would understand me at this point. "We're just…. not on the same one."

"Oh, of course! You make up _now, _right when Renesmee's so upset!" Blondie exploded.

"We… we know. And we didn't necessarily 'make up'. We're just fighting anymore." Seth explained.

"Why the sudden change of heart, _tough guys?"_ Emmett asked sarcastically.

"It wasn't a change of heart; it was a change of mind." I replied.

"Well, then you'd better go change _her _mind," Alice snapped back.

"That's why we're here. We were hoping we could talk to her… or something. Just to get the record straight." Seth reasoned.

"Well, you have horrible timing!" Rosalie budded in. Oh my God, sometimes I wish she'd just shut the hell up.

"She's at the cottage, Seth." Edward informed. "Jasper went over there to ease her, but he should have been back a while ago. It normally doesn't take that long."

Seth's expression changed. He looked a bit worried. "Let's go find them," I suggested. He nodded and we headed out.

Rather than phasing to wolf, we took the time to walk and make a last minute plan… or apology. I sighed. We had quite a lot of explaining to do.

"Ugh. What are we gonna say?" Seth whined.

"What do you mean '_we'_?" I joked, "Just kidding. Ugh, a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into. Why… why me! Why does the hot one always have to run into trouble?"

Seth rolled his eyes and mumbled, "The only way you're hot is in temperature."

I barked out a laugh as we continued in our fantastical journey. We shortly arrived at the cottage, and our hearts sped up. That means a lot, if you're a werewolf. I knocked on the door, since Seth was cowering in fear behind me.

I heard something along the lines of "Be right back, Nessie". Jasper opened the door.

"Calm down, Jacob" Jasper said, "I'm not going to bite you. I wouldn't be able to get the taste out of my mouth." I heard the faintest bit of a laugh in tone and glared at him.

"Uh… um… is… uh… R-Renesmee there?" Seth stuttered.

Jasper grimaced. "Yeah… about that. Do you really think right now the best time?"

"It's now or never." I sighed. "I wanna say we're retards before she starts agreeing. I have a feeling she's blaming herself."

Jasper blinked in surprise. "You're… uh… right?" He ended it like a question.

"For once." I mumbled.

"One moment," Jasper replied through his teeth. He didn't seem mad, he just looked like he was going to get in trouble of something. He walked back into the cottage and swiftly talked to her.

He came back, literally a moment later, "Um… sure" he said, "Nessie, I have to go now, anyway. Come back to the house when you're… done." He called.

We were about to walk in until Jasper took hold of my shoulder. "If you upset her anymore than she already is, you'll be hearing from us." He whispered in my ear. I knew exactly what he meant. Edward… Emmett… Bella… and R-Rosalie. Goddamn. Not the blond! Jasper ran into the forest, and I warned Seth of what he'd just said.

"Shall you take the lead, my acquaintance?" Seth whimpered. I nodded and gulped.

I walked into the entry way and saw Renesmee sitting on the couch; her head in her hands. She peeked up and straightened up.

"J-Jacob… S-Seth?" she sniffled. Damn it, she was crying, "What are y-you doing h-here?"

**MUAHAHAHA **

**Xrizz: It is finished!!!**

**DarkAngelz200: Lol well about time! It took me and you a lot longer this time!**

**Xrizz: Well we had to keep going back because of SOMEONE!**

**DarkAngelz200: OH BE QUIET! Lolz I'm trying my best, and I have gotten better**

**Xrizz: Yea by like 5% maybe**

**DarkAngelz200: It's still an improvement! **

**DarkAngelz200&Xrizz: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!**

**DarkAngelz200: Please review!!!! IM BEGGING YOU!**


	7. The Truth and The MakeUp

**Yes, it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've**

**Been working on my latest FF. A Bridge Too Hard To Cross.**

**This is the second last chapter though for this story.**

**Now, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**(Seth)**

I was still fearful of what Jacob and I had to do next. I mean first Renesmee didn't even know about imprinting and now she had to find out that both of us were crushing on her.

The crushing pain of guilt sank into me and I just felt like nothing. Looking at Jacob, he didn't look much better then I did.

"Come sit down guys, its better then standing all day" Renesmee's bell like voice ushered us to the couch right across from her. Jacob and I sat down, man I was hoping Jacob had something to say because I sure didn't.

"Nessie, me and Seth are both really sorry that we hurt you," Jacob started. "What we did was childish and we should have known a lot better."

Man, when Jacob wanted to be sincere he really nailed it down. I now had something to say to Nessie. I hope that she would forgive us for what we did to her.

"Renesmee, we really are very sorry about what we made you go through, we also have to tell you something and it might upset you or it might not just hear us out ok?" Asked, she nodded.

This was the hard part, telling her about the imprint. I mean neither Jacob nor myself wanted to see her upset again. I looked over at Jacob, just the look I gave him told him he needed to tell Renesmee about what was really going on.

**(Jacob)**

I knew this day would have to have come sooner or later; I just really would have preferred later. Well for her sake, I would have to tell.

"Well, Renesmee, you see Seth and I Imprinted on you, now what Imprinting is for us shape shifters is kind of like your love at first sight. You see I Imprinted on you first, as soon as you were born, then when Seth saw you not too long ago he also imprinted on you and that's why we got into that fight," I explained. I could not really read the expression on Nessie's face, but I didn't expect her to do what she did next.

She punched me in the jaw, Seth too.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the beginning?" She demanded, I shook my head and looked at her. She didn't look enraged just a bit annoyed.

"We didn't know how you would handle it," Seth said, recovering from Nessie's punch. She was stronger then I had thought. She stood before us with one hand on her hips.

"Well how do you think I'm handling it now! I have to choose between the two of you, which means on of you is going to get hurt," She said. It was true; she could only have one of us. If she chose Seth then I wouldn't hold it against the kid, because in the end all I cared about was Renesmee's happiness.

"We know, and if you choose one of us over the other it won't wreak our friendship," Seth said looking at me. I smiled at him kid was growing up right. It was Nessie's choice which one of us she wanted.

"It's great to know that, cause I would feel very terrible if I broke up two best friends, I'm just not ready to choose yet maybe in a day or a month or a year I'll be ready but not now" She said. I understood that, looking at Seth I could see he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Now, come on let's go back to the rest of my family so that they know not to rip your heads off" She said, a smile on her face, I would do anything just to keep it there.

"Yeah" Seth and I said in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Renesmee)**

"So you're all good now?" Rose asked I nodded. All of us were sitting in the living room. Well, Jacob and Seth were waiting outside of the house, not really wanting to come inside.

"Yeah, we were even going to go down to First Beach and just hang out if that's okay…" I said, eyeing my parents.

"As long as you're safe you can go," My father said, I smiled and ran for the door, but before I opened it, my mother said something.

"Be back by 10, Nessie," My mother told me, smiling. I nodded and ran out the door. Jacob and Seth were looking at me.

"Let's go, sheesh we only have like four hours until I have to be back at home and I'm still not done getting you guys back yet" I said smiling at them, the grinned at each other and we set out for First Beach. Instead of walking though, we ran our way down there.

When we got there I spotted Leah and Embry just walking along the shorline.

"LEAH!" I shouted, grabbing both of thier attention. Leah and Embry looked over at me, and smiled. They must have already figured out that things were good now.

I ran over to them, they were really close together.

"What's up Ness?" Leah asked.

"I need you're help, you see I need to still punish Jacob and Seth for not telling me about the reason they were fighting over me" I said, looking back at Seth and Jacob.

"No problem" Embry said, looking at the sand. Leah and I laughed, we were on the beach alone so no one would see the torture Jacob and Seth would be going through.

"Great idea" I said, grabbing a handful of sand and eyeing Jacob.

He would be first.

**End.**

**The end, lolz so yeah REVIEW!!!! That is all I really have to say right now. Thx for reading!!!!!!**


	8. Renesmee and Jacob: Unbeatable Imprint

_**Welcome to the last chapter! Sorry it took me such a long time to update, I've been busy with other stories, schoolwork and I kept changing things. Also, because I've been thinking about the fic Xrizz and I will be writing together. So enjoy and review^.^**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

"I guess Seth and I have learned our lessons, don't mess with a girl or she'll dump sand down your pants," I said, when I said that I meant it. They pulled back my pants and dumped sand in my boxers.

"Good job Nessie," Leah said, smiling sheesh she went hard on Seth and I. She and Nessie could not be trusted with sand. I looked over at Seth, as he was shaking out the last of the sand. I would have to pay Embry back later for the idea of putting sand down our pants.

"Yeah, hey you guys wanna take a walk down the beach while we're here?" I asked, we all nodded and started our way along the shoreline. As we made our way to the more popular part of the beach, some very nice looking females greeted us, though none could even compare to Nessie. I saw one girl look at Seth and he looked at me, and I just shook my head grinning as he went and started talking to her.

"So are you and Embry dating Leah?" Renesmee asked and I saw both Leah and Embry were kind of holding hands and standing pretty close to each other. I looked back at Nessie, who was just smiling an innocent smile.

"No!" they both said at the same time and I was trying my best not to bark out a laugh.

_**Seth's POV**_

Akita.

The girl who would catch my attention the second I laid my eyes on her. She had shoulder length dark red hair, and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Right now, it was almost as if Renesmee was not supposed to be there anymore, almost as if Akita had replaced the hole in my chest with her presence. We were walking along the shoreline of the beach, the bright rays of sun hitting our tanned skin as we talked.

"So you just moved to La Push a couple weeks ago?" I asked her. I couldn't be bothered with taking my eyes off her right now, if I were to trip and fall, I wouldn't care because I would still get to see her face.

"Yeah, I haven't met m any people, I've made maybe four friends so far," she said and I smiled. By the end of the day, she might have five friends, maybe more if she met the rest of the guys.

"Well, you don't seem like such a bad person maybe by the end of the day you'll have another friend," I told her and she looked at me and smiled.

She. Was. Beautiful.

"You know what Seth, I think I'd like that and plus, you're not too bad yourself," she said and we continued talking like this for the next hour or two.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

It would seem fate had solved my problem for me.

I saw him, walking along the shoreline of the beach with another girl. He looked so happy to be with her, he could not take his eyes off her. I knew that he was in love all over again, that fate had given him another chance at life.

He was able to choose the one he would love.

He was able to choose the one who he would care for.

Whom he would protect.

Whom he loves.

Her name was Akita, I am almost sure it is. When Jacob and I were walking along the beach on this sunny day, we saw them. Good thing I wore cover-up today, or else I would have had to stay inside. Right now, I was just walking back to Jacob's house from the beach. I was questioning on whether we should get Seth or not, but Jacob told me he looked like he was having a lot of fun with Akita.

"He'll come back soon, maybe he'll even bring that girl with him, "Jacob said, as he pushed open the door to his house. We were all alone, so I guess I would be staying for a while.

"Her name is Akita," I reminded him and he just shook his head, wearing one of my favorite smiles. I just sighed as I sat down on the couch. Jacob came back out of the kitchen soon enough with a glass of juice.

One of the only human drinks/foods I like.

_**Jacob's POV (A little later that night…)**_

"Are you completely and utterly sure Seth?" I asked him for the hundredth time. He just sighed and bit down on his lip.

"Jacob, I'm more then just sure about Akita….I think I'm in love with her," he told me. This was a huge shock. I mean didn't he imprint with Nessie? You cannot just _get over _an imprint like that.

"Seth…what did you...umm… feel when you were with Akita?" I asked, very awkwardly. You can't just break an imprint like that, I mean unless he didn't really imprint….okay that's impossible.

"I felt like she was just the one, I don't know how or even why, but when I saw her I wanted to get to know her. She's different, she's not Renesmee and if I can be truthful Jake, I don't want Renesmee anymore….because I love Akita more," he finished off and I just nodded. I have never really heard of a wolf that just got over their imprint like that.

Then again, I have never heard of two wolves imprinting on the same girl.

"In that case Seth, I'm happy for you," I told him, smirking. A smile lit up his face and I knew that this whole mess was _finally _dealt with.

"Well, then I guess we should go call Renesmee and tell her that you and her can be together Jacob," Seth said. I nodded and took my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number.

"_Renesmee…Seth found another girl, we can be together…"_

"_Thank-you Jacob…I love you,"_

**End.**

**.Gosh. It's done. Again, I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update, but this was difficult. If it was rushed, sorry but this was one of the ideas I really liked. So hope you enjoyed this story ^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


End file.
